


Pumpkin Fucker

by PlumpPeachPrincess



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Drug Use, Elliot fucks a pumpkin do not fucking look at me, Masturbation, Other, alien drugs, pumpkin fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-10
Updated: 2019-05-10
Packaged: 2020-02-29 14:11:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18779869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumpPeachPrincess/pseuds/PlumpPeachPrincess
Summary: Ya know Elliot's dating profile? Where he admits to being attracted to a pumpkin? Yeah, here's where he fucks that pumpkin. You are welcome.





	Pumpkin Fucker

It should have been a good enough trip, right? Should have taken him straight into a good feeling, lolling his head back and sighing and forgetting about the world.

Halloween was a good time to relax, especially for legends like himself. The games were on pause so people could spend time with their families, and well, Elliot? Elliot just wanted to get high. Too much weight on his shoulders and not enough people coming at him for a little Halloween Fun.

Pent up and looking to unwind, he turned to the sketchy looking drugs he’d been handed by some fellow at the bar in exchange for a drink. Said it’d really get him going, would make him feel like he was flying ten stories high and he’d forget aaalll his troubles and maybe even think about new loves. Sounded like some fortune teller shit. All he knew is he wanted to get high and wanted to pass out- maybe jerk off a bit, nothing fancy.

Khionan mushrooms? That’s what that guy had told him. Not a word that Elliot could pronounce but judging by how the guy had gestured, he was simply meant to eat them. No smoking, no fancy gross tastes or rings to blow into the air.

So, he crunches the strange, glowing, vivid blue mushrooms. They don’t taste bad, just like a standard mushroom. Certainly not to his tastes though, and certainly not drug tasting either.

He thinks he’s been bamboozled this time.

With a groan, he rolls off the couch. In nothing but a cropped sweatshirt and some matching loose sweatpants hanging low on his hips. Rolling his shoulders back and his neck, eyes shut and running a hand through his curls. “Aaaight. Aight. Nothing to worry about, Elliot, we’ll find a different means…oooof…”

His voice begins to trail off, peeking open his eyes to see the world has gone hazy, if not a bit foggy. He’s never had something hit that quick before. “Woah-ho-ho.” He lifts a hand up to his face, flexing his fingers but all he can feel is wonder and-

Damn is it hot in here?

Groaning, it seems the drugs also effected his system and his thoughts. He’d been so pent up, already sporting a half chub in his pants, but now he can feel the outline. Hard and leaking on his thigh. With a grunt, he sits back down on the couch, planting his feet solidly on the ground and wiggling his pants down to about mid-thigh to free his hard cock. Already drooling pre-cum and the veins looking much more prominent than he’s used to.

Licking a stripe up his hand, he gets to work. Smooth, fluid motions on his cock, just like he likes. A bit of a grip, maybe a rough texture if he letsh is nails bite briefly into the base of his cock. It’s easy to get lost in fantasy, but then when he peeks his eyes open again, he spots the pumpkin on the table. Jokingly having carved it with just a single hole in it and made a crude gesture with it in a selfie he posted online. He’d seen the porno of the guy doing it and well…

Hellllooooooo gorgeous.

“Hey baby, nice seeing you here.” He coos to the pumpkin as if it is a real sentient being. The pumpkin, of course, remains silent. He stops his hand, reaching and pulling the pumpkin to him. His cock already slicked up with pre and he shudders as he aims the pumpkin just over his dick. Letting the head tease the rim of the crudely cut hole.

“Ohh, happy Halloween to me.” Before promptly fucking upwards into the pumpkin. Bringing it right back down onto him. He moans. The pumpkin, of course, does not.

“Fuck, baby, you’re so wet.” He groans out, thrusting into the pumpkin at a steady pace. The inner guts hadn’t been removed, and he’s enamored by the orange and yellowish hue being left on his dick. Shiny and maybe a seed or two now stuck to the dark curls at the base of his cock, but who is he to care when obviously this little pumpkin likes it?

He cries out when it comes all too soon. Thrusting once more inside and hissing as he cums. Cock jerking and cumming perhaps just a little more than usual. He can feel it when he pulls out of the pumpkin nice and slow to watch how shiny his cock is. Seeing the little bit of white seep out and he groans, scooping it up and pressing it back in.

Elliot’s dick twitches in interest again.

“So…Round two?” And of course, the pumpkin, does not reply.


End file.
